m_craftfandomcom-20200213-history
Other Guidelines
As stated we dont have many rules. The main rules are shown here. The following is a sum up of other things we think the player must think about and things we dont usually like to see happen on our server. Any of these guidelines which are broken may not result in the player being severely punished by staff. Cobble Boxes We realise that the wilderness is a harsh place and your first shelter will usually be made from what you can grab quickly however, we do request that the landscape not be filled with temporary shelters. This is simply to stop things from looking ugly. 1x1 Towers As above are UGLY please remove them when morning comes. Floating Structures We dont encourage floating structures although if your structure is for instance an airship, there is an exception. Building floating structures is not a punishable offence but we would rather you didnt. We would rather all structures in the air be supported or LOOK as if they are supported. "Lazy builds" As you look around our server you will see that anything built by staff has been built with care, buildings dont have to be "epic" but we do ask you to try to build something attractive and something that other servers can be jealous of . See Cobble boxes. Mob Grinders Automatic Mob grinders are allowed on our server for collecting items. However mob grinders/arenas where the player will deal melee/ranged attacks to the mobs without the mobs being able to hurt them are not allowed, this is because when a player deals a melee/ranged attack which kills a mob on our server they recieve payment and experience points. Theft Theft is expected and allowed on our server, chests and their contents can be stolent from and rare blocks can be stolen from buildings however, taking a players house down brick by brick may result in staff punishments because it is considered an act of greifing. PvP Is allowed in all areas of our server other than certain worldguard regions. There will be no protection from PvP inside towns and it is up to the town to protect their borders. Raiding Is expected and allowed on our server. A group of players may raid a town and take all of their goods including rare blocks from buildings. Bed Camping Is allowed, for a while.... We prefer that players break beds that they find and then replace them in a different position because camping can be irritating for players and used to exploit the PvP and exp payment mechanic as mentioned above. This will not be a punishable offence and players may pay for protection in-game. Harrasment Ruining a players experience on our server isnt encouraged. We dont punish for harrasment unless it gets out of hand ie; If a player specifically targets a player/players again and again for hours, days or even weeks. This would be considered harrasment because the harrased player's experience on our server may be ruined and they may leave us. The gameplay experience for our players means alot to mCraft, we dont not want them to feel singled out or bullied. Staff harrasment Staff should in NO way harrass players on mCraft. this includes, repeated killing of players, removing money, inventories from the player or removing buildings unless promted to do so by a member of admin staff. This could be considered a RULE. If we recieve a complaint about staff harrassment or we witness a member of staff harrassing a player, it will be dealt with immediately. The member of staff in question will get''' 1 warning', then a chance to redeem themselves. If the warning is not heeded then they will be demoted. If they wish to reapply for their position they must submit another application on the forum one month from the date of their demotion. Chat As stated in our Rules we would prefer that chat not get too racy or insulting, swearing however is allowed as we have an minimum age requirement on our server, we are not PG13. Memes are also allowed. However personal insults are NOT allowed, neither are racist, sexist or bigoted statements. This could also ruin a players experience on our server, everybody has feelings. We ask that you use the appropriate chat channel for whatever you need to chat about ie; Trade chat must be used for trading cobble. Spamming is a '''bannable' offence and will be dealt with as it arises.